1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to methods and apparatuses for achieving a full resolution three dimensional (3D) display in liquid crystal display (LCD) devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating a full resolution, high definition image in a 4K LCD device utilizing vertical, horizontal and checkerboard interlacing techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of stereoscopic display devices are available. The basic requirement of the stereoscopic display devices are to present images separately to the left and right eyes. Most 3D LCD panels are operated by displaying left and right viewpoints sequentially. The correct viewpoint is sent to the eye utilizing either active or passive glasses. However, the LCD panels have an inherently slow update speed on the order of 20 ms. At 120 Hz, the update speed corresponds to approximately 2.5 frames and at 240 Hz the update speed corresponds to approximately 5 frames. This slow updating of the pixel transition results in incomplete extinction of left and right viewpoints, which in turn results in crosstalk and degraded 3D image quality. Further, with LCD technologies, the images are typically linearly polarized, which will be sufficient only for applications where the viewer's head rotation is fixed near to vertical.